This invention relates to a solvent spray cleaning brush system which is attachable to a can of pressurized solvent for controllably and conveniently delivering solvent from the can through a length of flexible tubing to a spray cleaning brush applicator wand at a remote location in the hand of the operator at the remote location.
Typical pressurized aerosol spray cans are generally operated by a depressible release valve stem having a button on the valve stem which must be pointed or aimed in the direction to which the contents of the can are to be discharged. The operation of this type of aerosol container can, in many instances, entails delivery problems, such as the spray not being concentrated or covering too large an area. Moreover, a narrow location into which the solvent contents of the can are to be applied makes it inconvenient or difficult to maneuver or aim the release valve button on the top of the can in a desired position or direction to deliver the contents of the can to an intended location.
For example, in removing or cleaning small intricate parts, such as cameras, lenses and all sorts of mechanical and electrical components, the manipulation of a pressurized container in order to deliver the cleaning solvent to reach the surfaces to be cleaned is often difficult or very inconvenient or ineffective.
A prior system which addresses this problem of remote delivery is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,438, issued Mar. 21, 1972, which provides a remote delivery nozzle attached through a length of flexible tubing to the aerosol can, and the nozzle is directly connected to a tiltable-discharge-controlling nozzle valve. The system shown in that patent includes a special eccentrically apertured rotatable container cap along with special sleeve couplings which cooperate with the rotatable cap either to turn on or to shut off the delivery of pressure from the can. When the pressure delivery is turned on, the pressure is available through the length of flexible tubing to the tiltable-discharge-controlling nozzle valve.
The prior system shown in the patent has several drawbacks which include the provision of a special cap for use on an aerosol container and having an eccentric aperture as well as an eccentric coupling. The special eccentric rotatable cap fits on the outside of the top of the aerosol can, and rotation of that cap when the aerosol can is to be actuated causes the flexible tubing itself to become awkwardly inclined away from vertical in an unbalanced destabilizing orientation. This special cap with its eccentric aperture is continuously rotatable relative to the aerosol can. Thus, there is no positive mechanical stop for preventing the user from rotating the cap beyond its full-ON or full-OFF orientations. The user must align visual indicia to determine the full-ON and full-OFF positions, rather than having the benefit of positive mechanical stops for providing reliable operations.
In addition, the remote nozzle is directly mounted onto a tiltable delivery valve and necessary tilting of the nozzle tip for opening the valve causes difficulty in aiming the nozzle for appropriate delivery of the spray from the nozzle opening. Furthermore, the opening in this tiltable nozzle is located in the side of the nozzle tip where it is difficult to aim accurately during tilting of the nozzle tip. Furthermore, it would be difficult to attach implements, such as a cleaning brush, to the end of such a tiltable, side-opening nozzle for applying the contents of the aerosol can by a brushing action to the surface to be cleaned.
In summary, the apparatus shown in that Patent involving an eccentric cap for rotation tilting of a valve stem on the can as well as the awkward tiltable nozzle and valve delivery system with a side opening in the nozzle tip cause various problems for a user in attempting accurate delivery and application of a cleaning liquid.